


Translations Not Provided

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Misunderstanding, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is for Lollapalooza || Scotty tries to express himself. No one understands him, not even the Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translations Not Provided

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelly who requested the prompt "lollapalooza" with Scotty. Drabble set just before the end of the film. (Basically, whenever the _Enterprise_ is fixed and the crew allowed back again.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Scotty let out a long whistle. "Well, ain't she a ripsnorter?"

Instead of agreeing, though, only blank stares and quirked eyebrows were offered.

His brows furrowed. Did they not understand what he was saying here? "A ripsnorter. Ya know, a sockdolager; a lollapalooza; a corker; a pippin; a dilly—a _doozy_."

Nothing. Not even a flash of comprehension among them.

One more try: "A humdinger, you ken?"

It was Spock who spoke for the crew present. "I believe the obvious response to be that we do _not_."

Disappointed, Scotty's shoulders slumped. "Jus' meant she's a beaut s'all."

Finally, exclamations of understanding and murmurs of agreement rang out. It was too late, though; the moment had already been lost.

How he could be so misunderstood while speaking perfectly acceptable (if somewhat accented) Standard, he'd never know. He just hated that his beloved _Enterprise_ had suffered for it. She didn't deserve that.


End file.
